The one that got away
by nickynicole
Summary: A one shot about a Tragic Romance between Bonnie and Damon.


AN:I keep on listening to Katy perry's song the one that got away it somehow inspired me and I though it would make a good one shot between Bonnie and Damon its a bit dark and upsetting. So hope you enjoy it and review :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>The one that got away<span>**

They met that high school year she was the judgy witch and he was the arrogant vampire. They disliked each other and tried, attempted and failed to kill each other on more than one occasion .But this was how their summer romance started and ended, it was based on hate and angst. But as they looked into each others eyes it was love at first sight they were both mesmerized as their eyes both reflected passion through their Blue and Green irises . Young Crazy and in love was the perfect words to describe them. It was them against the world, nobody fully agreed with their relationship he was older she was the innocent maiden they all thought he had taken advantage of, odd's were against again them this was true love, real love they didn't start off like everybody else in love but they were made for each other, perfect in fact. He was her soul mate her one and only the man she wished would turn her so they could share a brand new life together but in her previous life they would never have be together she would have hated him they would have been mortal enemies like they were sworn to be the vampire and the witch.

"How much do you love me" Damon questioned Bonnie as the swing on her porch slowed down one summer evening

"As much as you love me" Bonnie replied snuggling closer to Damon

"Really little witch cause I'm certain I love you, more than you love me" Damon said pulling Bonnie on to his lap and kissing her neck slowly and tenderly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Shut up and kiss me you homicidal vampire " Bonnie said shifting so she could kiss Damon.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
><em>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<em>  
><em>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos<em>  
><em>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

He surprised her on her 18th birthday he went all out to show how much he really cared.

"I love you silly" Bonnie said declaring the obvious

"As I always tell you too I love you too " Damon said this was now a natural everyday reacting to him.

But after that they fought more than usual and became more distant as the summer was about to end. Damon began hiding secrets from Bonnie she didn't know whether to trust him anymore or kiss him to forget and go back to their happy place.

"Bonnie, we have to talk" Damon said one day, Bonnie had always feared in the back of her mind this day would always come. The break up.

"I never loved you, you were just the consolation prize" Damon said not wanting to look Bonnie in the eyes

"I love Elena not you"

These words sent her over the edge as she began to walk away crying not watching where she was going, she had given her all and everything to him only for it to be wasted. She officially died of a broken heart her emotions had been switched off. She never planned to die the way she did alone and unloved as a car hit her and the impact killed her.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

"I love you Bonnie my love to you was for real" Damon said pouring out his emotions as he started to cry "I didn't appreciate you them but I know what I have lost now I never got to ask your forgiveness and it will forever linger over me what you would have said" " I miss you" Damon said placing a single red rose at Bonnie's grave.

He was her first love they always say you never forgot who you first love was as these memories are the memories, that stay with you for the rest of your life. The day she died broke his heart and shattered it into tiny pieces he would never find anybody like her ever again, he should have tried better, harder... she was the only that truly got away.

_And in another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_


End file.
